


"Je n’ai jamais tenté ceci sur un humain jusqu'ici, mais ça devrait être très similaire"

by GlitchedMindy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Agression sexuelle sous-entendue, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant | Fidèle au canon, Dark, French | Français, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interstitial Scene, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Lucifer goes full Devil, Scène Additionnelle, Torture, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMindy/pseuds/GlitchedMindy
Summary: Scène intermédiaire entre les épisodes 4x06 et 4x07. Lucifer punit un tueur en série. Chloe tire quelques conclusions.Traduction française de“I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar.”parariaadagio





	"Je n’ai jamais tenté ceci sur un humain jusqu'ici, mais ça devrait être très similaire"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).
  * A translation of [“I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288951) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 

> **Note originelle de l'auteur :**  
Suggestion d'écriture sur Tumblr pour le dialogue _"I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar"_ avec le personnage de Lucifer. J'ai pris quelques libertés d'écriture pour des raisons d'interprétation. (ndt: non visible en français, forcément)  
MOULT AVERTISSEMENTS DE CONTENU. MERCI DE VÉRIFIER LES TAGS AVANT DE LIRE.
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice :** Vous trouverez quelques notes de traduction en fin de chapitre. L'agression sexuelle sous-entendue mentionnée dans les tags ne concerne pas un personnage connu.

Les mouches bourdonnent dans l’air froid et humide. Dans les ombres rampantes. Le minuscule cachot pue le sexe, le sang, l’urine rance, les excréments. La mort, ancienne et nouvelle. Le cuir craque alors que Lucifer resserre sa poigne sur le chat à neuf queues, dont les lanières sont agrémentées de fil barbelé. Sa proie sanglotante et tremblante gît impuissante, ligotée par des cordes tâchées de sang à la même table souillée qu’elle a employée pour découper ses propres victimes.

“Je vous en supplie”, bégaie l’homme nu. “S-s-s’il vous plait. C’est pas ce que je voulais.”

Lucifer considère sa victime d’un air détaché, reptilien. “Bien sûr que vous le vouliez. On ne fait pas ce genre de choses sans conviction.”

“Non.”

“Si.”

“Non.” L’homme secoue la tête. “_S’il vous plait._”

Lucifer hausse le sourcil à son intention. “Je _désapprouve_ les supplications, M. Finch.”

“Pardon”, bafouille l’homme. “J-je suis d-désolé.”

Lucifer caresse ostensiblement le manche du fouet. Les larmes ruissellent sur le visage de l’homme, scintillant dans l’obscurité.

Aamon Finch est un homme mince et de petite taille, peut-être un peu plus d’un mètre soixante. Il n’a pas l’air d’être le genre de personne qui pourrait soumettre tant de victimes. Il n’a pas _l’air_ d’être le genre de personne à harborer un mal aussi répugnant que ce dont les congénères sans âme de Maze seraient capables. Mais cela fait des millénaires que Lucifer n’est plus surpris par la capacité de dépravation de l’Humanité.

“Alors, quel était votre désir ?” demande-t-il en se penchant près de sa victime. “Hmm ?” Les entretoises métalliques de la table grincent lorsqu’il s’appuie dessus. “Quel était votre but ?”

L’homme lui renvoie son regard, frissonnant de tout son corps.

Lucifer laisse ses yeux s’enflammer brièvement. Suffisamment longtemps pour que l’éclat du feu infernal s’imprime dans l’esprit de son interlocuteur. L’homme tressaille, un hurlement coincé dans la gorge, et sa vessie lâche. Au son discret des gouttes qui résonnent sur le métal, Lucifer se redresse et s’écarte de la table.

“_Hé bien ?_” insiste-t-il. “Dites moi, M. Finch. Était-ce la souffrance ?”

“Le pouvoir”, répond l’homme. “Je voulais… le p-pouvoir.”

“Ah, bien sûr.” Lucifer soupire. Si prévisible, cette humanité. “Un classique malheureux mais indémodable.”

“Je suis désolé”, halète faiblement l’homme. “Je s-suis d-désolé.”

“Vous ne regrettez que le fait que je vous ai attrapé”, répond sèchement Lucifer, et il abat le fouet. La table toute entière vibre. Le fil barbelé accroche la peau, la lacère et la déchire.

L’homme hurle, et hurle encore, la bave ruisselant sur son menton alors que des stries fraîchement tracées en travers de sa chair s’écoule le sang sombre.

Et Lucifer sourit, d’un sourire sans passion.

Il pose le fouet strié de sang contre le ventre déchiré de l’homme, lequel se tortille, se tord dans l’espoir de s’éloigner de ce poids étranger. Jusqu’à ce que Lucifer glisse la paume de sa main sur la peau gluante de sang et de sueur, remontant lentement du nombril jusqu’au cou. Il s’arrête à la trachée, les lignes de sa main reposant sur la pomme d’adam de l’homme.

“Je ne suis pas un sadique”, murmure Lucifer d’une voix de velours en se baissant tout près du visage de l’homme pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. “Je ne prends guère plaisir à ceci. Pas comme vous y avez pris plaisir. Mais je crois en une juste rétribution.” Il se lèche lentement les lèvres, sensuel. “Je crois aux _châtiments_” Il glisse un pouce le long de la jugulaire exposée. “Alors, quel effet cela fait ? D’être privé de votre dignité, de votre pouvoir. Tout comme vous _les_ en avez privées.” Ses doigts se resserrent autour du cou de l’homme, jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à trembler et haleter et se convulser autant que ses liens le lui permettent. “Quel _effet_ cela vous fait, de savoir que je pourrais vous achever si je serrais juste un peu plus fort ?”

L’homme hoquette et suffoque alors qu’il l’étrange. Ses yeux s’exorbitent.

Et puis Lucifer relâche son étreinte, abandonnant la jugulaire pour s’intéresser à la clavicule.

“S’il vous plait”, croasse l’homme, secoué de convulsions. “S-s-s’il vous p-plait, non.”

Comme c’est… inconvenant. “Je dois admettre”, poursuit Lucifer d’un ton ennuyé, “Je n’ai jusqu’à présent jamais tenté ceci sur un humain.” Seulement des démons récalcitrants. “Mais ça devrait être très similaire.”

Il applique une pression.

Le claquement sonore de la clavicule qui cède est musique à ses oreilles.

S’ensuivent les hurlements, le mouvement suivant de la symphonie.

Et Lucifer sourit avec mépris, écoutant l’homme endurer ce qu’il mérite.

_Une portion_ de ce qu’il mérite, en tout cas.

Aux cris succèdent des sanglots épuisés.

“Oh, ne vous arrêtez pas _déjà_, très cher”, fait Lucifer d’une voix douce et sépulcrale. Son visage se fend d’un rictus sauvage et satisfait. “Vous avez des _lieues_ à parcourir avant de dormir.”

Une fois de plus, il s’empare du fouet, et les cris fleurissent à nouveau tels des fleurs sauvages au printemps.

* * *

Chloe laisse échapper un sifflement lorsqu’un homme visiblement ivre et saignant d’une blessure à la jambe la heurte.

“P-pardon”, marmonne-t-il en passant devant elle, la démarche traînante, focalisé sur le comptoir de l’infirmière.

Elle n’a pas l’énergie pour davantage qu’un regard noir en guise de réponse, tandis qu’elle reprend sa position d’origine et se replie sur ses genoux avec un soupir. Son crâne la lance comme si on l’avait confié aux soins d’un bambin en guise d’entraînement à la batterie. La salle d’attente est bondée. Entre les flics, les blessés dont la vie n’est pas en danger, les proches paniqués, les infirmières épuisées et les pauvres individus qui ont eu le malheur d’être déjà présents avant que l’hôpital ne ferme ses portes aux nouvelles admissions de blessés graves, il y a tout juste la place pour respirer. Elle est assise dans un coin, incrustée près du poste des infirmières, le mouchoir de poche de Lucifer, trempé de sang, pressé contre son crâne tandis qu’elle fixe le sol carrelé. Une sirène hurlante résonne au loin, et elle grimace.

“Ils ne se sont _toujours pas_ occupés de vous ?”, proteste Lucifer, ses chaussures Louboutin noires et l’extrémité grise de ses jambes de pantalon faisant soudain leur apparition sur le carrelage devant elle, comme surgies du néant.

“Lucifer, je vais _bien_”, réplique-t-elle d’un ton fatigué, sans lever la tête. Peut-être qu’il est vraiment apparu de nulle part. Elle n’est toujours pas certaine de ce dont il est capable. Ils n’en ont pas parlé. Pas spécifiquement. Ou peut-être qu’elle est plus commotionnée qu’elle ne le pensait. Elle se frotte l’arrête du nez. “C’est juste une bosse.”

“Une bosse qui saigne”, fait-il remarquer.

Des doigts chauds lui frôlent l’épaule.

Avec une brusque inspiration, elle se redresse brusquement sur sa chaise.

Lucifer éloigne vivement sa main d’elle, comme si elle l’avait brûlé.

“Désolée”, s’empresse-t-elle de dire. “Je suis désolée. Ce n’est pas vous. Vraiment, ce n’est pas vous.”

“Vraiment”, répète-t-il d’un ton monocorde.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, bien que le mouchoir l’empêche de voir de son oeil droit. “Je suis juste si fatiguée, et il y a tout ce bruit, et les gens n’arrêtent pas de me bousculer, et-” Elle se penche en avant pour lui serrer le bras de manière rassurante, mais s’interrompt au milieu de son geste. Son expression s’assombrit dans un froncement de sourcils. “C’est du sang ?”

“Pardon ?” Il suit son regard jusqu’à sa manche de chemise et recouvre la tâche rouge et toujours humide de la paume de sa main. “Oh, ça.”

“Oui, _ça_ !” Elle se lève et se précipite vers lui, mais il l’évite d’un pas en arrière. “Vous avez été blessé vous au- oh.” Les bords de sa vision se brouillent, comme recouverts par une tâche d’encre, et elle ne peut contenir un gémissement nauséeux avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche.

Il l’enveloppe dans l’instant, la guidant doucement vers sa chaise. “Lieutenant, vous devriez vous asseoir.”

Sa voix se contracte et se dilate et se contracte et se dilate, et la salle tourne lentement autour d’elle. Elle resserre sa prise sur son mouchoir. “Je vais vomir.”

La corbeille à papier du poste des infirmières apparaît à ses pieds, une fois de plus comme venue de nulle part, et il se tient à ses côtés, massant de ses doigts l’espace entre ses omoplates en cercles réconfortants. Elle se penche en avant. Son estomac remue à la façon d’un batteur à beurre, mais rien ne vient.

“Lieutenant, c’est tout bonnement _criminel_ qu’il ne vous aient pas encore prise en charge”, murmure-t-il quand elle se redresse. “Les blessures à la tête ne sont pas anodines. Est-ce que ça ira, le temps que j’aille vous chercher un médecin ?”

“Je vais bien.”

“Je me permets de vous contredire sur ce point.”

“Eh bien, vous aussi, vous êtes blessé”, réplique-t-elle. “Ça fait des heures, et vous saignez toujours.”

“Ce n’est pas le mien.”

“Hein ?”

Ses lèvres forment une ligne sinistre. “Ce n’est pas mon sang.”

“Alors qu- ?” Elle s’interrompt brusquement lorsque la radio crachotant à l’intérieur du poste des infirmières lui donne sa réponse. Une ambulance est déroutée vers UCL parce que l’hôpital CSM n’admet plus de blessés graves. Une ambulance transportant un certain M. Aamon Finch, blessé grave. Ces deux hôpitaux disposent tous deux de services d’urgences traumatiques. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle demande. “Vous… avez rattrapé Finch ?”

L’absence d’expression de Lucifer lui fait peur. Son silence l’effraie davantage encore.

“Lucifer ?”

Il ne dit rien.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvient concernant Aamon Finch, c’est la clé à molette qu’il a utilisée pour la frapper au visage. Il a été rapide, agile, et elle n’a pas eu l’occasion de bloquer le coup malgré l’avertissement de Lucifer. Elle relie les points, malgré sa tête qui tourne. “Lucifer… pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin d’une ambulance ?”

“Ses choix regrettables.”

“Qu’est ce que _ça_ veut dire ?”

“Que pensez vous que ça veuille dire, Lieutenant ?”, répond Lucifer d’un ton uni.

“Je ne sais _pas_”, répond-elle sèchement. “C’est pour ça que je _demande_.”

Il penche la tête, la regarde avec une expression à mi chemin entre la culpabilité et la colère. Son coeur bat la chamade au rythme des coups de tambour du marmot dans son crâne. Il n’irait pas si loin. Il ne ferait pas ça. N’est-ce pas ?

Sa mâchoire se serre, puis se détend. “Je l’ai trouvé comme ça.”

_Avant ou après l’avoir torturé ?_ se retient-elle de dire tout haut. Parce qu’il lui laisse une porte de sortie. Une chance de… ne pas savoir. Malgré le fait qu’elle sache. Et elle…

“Vous connaissez la compagnie dont il s’entoure”, ajoute Lucifer. “Peut-être a-t-il eu une échauffourée avec un autre de ces monstres.”

Elle hoche la tête, s’agrippant à cette excuse comme une moule à son rocher. “C’est vrai. Il connaît beaucoup de détraqués.”

Lucifer détourne le regard avec une expression troublée tandis qu’il change de posture, tout en lignes souples et grâce agitée. Il y a plus de sang qu’elle ne le pensait, réalise-t-elle. Dans les jointures de ses doigts. En petites tâches pointillées parsemant son revers blanc. Dessinant la forme d’une main sur le pli de sa jambe gauche.

Elle ferme ses yeux de toutes ses forces, ravale une nouvelle vague de nausée.

“Je vais chercher le docteur”, dit doucement Lucifer.

Et puis il s’en va.

_~finis~_

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes de traduction :**
> 
>   * You've _miles_ to go before you sleep, que j’ai traduit par Vous avez des lieues à parcourir avant de dormir est tiré d’un poème de Robert Frost intitulé Stopping by woods on a snowy evening. J’ai trouvé plusieurs traductions différentes sur internet, avec “lieux” et “kilomètres” remplaçant mon choix de “lieues”. Kilomètres sonnait bizarre, et lieux me semblait saugrenu. Donc j’ai opté pour lieues, parce qu’on utilisait cette unité de mesure en France en d’autres temps et que ça me semble coller aux miles.
>   * Il connaît beaucoup de détraqués, en anglais he knows a lot of creeps. _Creep_ est le nom de la chanson qu’il chante dans l’introduction de la saison 4. Le terme signifie “sale type”, mais j’ai préféré "détraqué" dans le contexte.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié (je transmettrai à la principale concernée le cas échéant) ou si vous avez des conseils de traduction avisés ;)


End file.
